


The Naked Detective

by Barricorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bedroom, Love, Lust, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricorn/pseuds/Barricorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries to seduce John using the naked man. But does cute little Watson fall for this trick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Please tell me if you liked it and why or if you disliked it and why.  
> And comments are welcome. Praise makes me all giddy and constructive criticism helps me become a better writer.  
> Note: There is supposed to be some text italicised as John's thoughts but it didn't work. I will get to that soon. But it's late and yeah.

A dark wintery night, Sherlock and John are wrapped in blankets on the couch with the fire crackling on in the background. The television is on but neither John nor Sherlock are watching it. Sherlock is asleep, his head resting on John’s shoulder. John looks over at the perfect curls springing from Sherlock’s beautiful head. 

Sherlock stirs in his sleep. Probably dreaming of chasing down a murderer.

“John…” Sherlock whispers, his eyes moving under their lids. “Come closer.”

The doctor knows Sherlock is dreaming but he leans his head in closer nonetheless. “Yes Sherlock?” He whispers to the sleeping detective.

Sherlock lazily wraps his arms around John’s waist. “John…” he whispers again. “I love you.”

John’s eyes open wide. Sherlock’s the one dreaming, not John. How could this be happening? For a moment the blonde forgets that his flat mate is asleep and plants a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. The slender man kisses back slowly, then intensifying the kiss. Suddenly Sherlock jumps up in shock.

“Are you okay Sherlock?” John asks as casually as he can manage.

Sherlock stares. He blinks. “What happened? John, was I kissing you? I’m so sorry. I must have been dreaming I was you and that you were one of your girlfriends.” The detective blushes the faintest shade of pink, nearly unnoticeable, and tries to laugh in his sleepy state.

“Very funny.” John almost spits out. A sarcastic laugh spills from his mouth. “No Sherlock, you weren’t. You must have imagined it all.” He smiles, and gets up off the couch. “Want some tea?”

“I’d love some John, but it’s two in the morning so I think I shall be going to bed.” The detective stretches. He’s already unbuttoning his shirt as he stands up and his shirt is off by the time he’s walking into the hallway. John watches as Sherlock’s belt is dropped on the hallway floor and his pants start to slip. He swallows, but before any other items are removed Sherlock is in his bedroom.

What was that John? You’re lucky Sherlock was too tired to deduce what really happened. Did he really say that? Did Sherlock say he loves me? No. He couldn’t have. Sherlock doesn’t love anything except himself. He’s the only one to do THAT, among other things. No he’s not. Sherlock isn’t the only person to love Sherlock because you love Sherlock. Get your act together John. He’s untouchable. You’re not gay. Why did my sexuality come to mind AFTER Sherlock’s asexuality? Shit. Shut up John. The kettle’s ready. Make your tea and drink it you stupid man.

John poured the hot water over his tea bag, drawing in the enticing scent of his favourite drink. He slowly stirred, too tired to put much effort in. He silently put the spoon on the bench, hugged the cup with his hands and took a steady sip. He could feel the heat travel down his body. Oh God that’s good. Another sip. I wonder if Sherlock tastes this good…”Shit.” He said aloud, hoping it didn’t wake anybody up.

“John, are you okay?” Sherlock calls from his bedroom.

“Yeah Sherlock, I’m fine, just stubbed my toe. It’s all good.” John called back. Great, he’s awake. Just what I need.

“Actually, since you’re still up, I have something to show you.”

John waited for Sherlock to run and show him whatever it was. No sound of Sherlock’s door opening. Silence. An entire minute passed.

“John. Are you coming?” Sherlock called, agitated.

Oh… He wanted me to… Sherlock wants me in his bedroom. Don’t say anything stupid. He won’t be on his bed naked. Don’t get your hopes up. “Yeah, sorry. Coming.” John hobbled off towards the strange man’s room. The door was slightly ajar, a soft glow coming from the small opening.

“Come in John.” His voice is so sexy. Damn it, John. Sherlock is not seducing you. You are not gay. He is your friend.

John slowly pushed the door open, his heart racing. He swallowed just as Sherlock’s bed came into sight, then his heart stopped altogether. I am dreaming. This is not happening. Sherlock is not naked. He is not in a seductive pose on his bed. He… He… OH GOD HE IS THE SEXIEST MAN I HAVE EVER SEEN! No. He is the sexiest PERSON I have ever seen.

“Sherlock, what is this?” John asked, he tried to swallow but his mouth was dry.

“I read on the internet that this is how you seduce people. It’s called ‘the naked man’, Google and… ‘Tumblr’ I believe it’s called, say it’s from an American show and that it is effective 2 out of 3 times.

“You’re doing something you found on the internet? Wait… Did you say you’re trying to seduce someone?” Sherlock nodded. “You’re… You’re…” John took a slow, deep breath. “Sherlock Holmes is trying to seduce me?”  
“Yes John, don’t act so shocked. I know you want me. And you should know that I want you.” Sherlock got onto his knees and enticed John over to the bed. John’s eyes scanned the room, completely organised. How odd… I always thought his room would be the epitome of his messy habits. Then John’s eyes came back to Sherlock and he happened to glance down. He blushed and looked away. “John, it’s okay. That’s why I’m naked, I’m encouraging you to look if you want to.”

John took the last step, his legs now gently touching the bed. He looked at Sherlock’s face, careful to not let his eyes wonder. Sherlock playfully tugged at John’s jumper but the army man was scared to react. Don’t make a fool of yourself, he could just be experimenting. But Sherlock doesn’t do this sort of thing. Does he? I’ve only known him for a few months. What happens if this is genuine and I don’t let him seduce me? But what happens if it’s not genuine and I do let him seduce me?

“John, it’s not really a matter of life or death. Just take off your clothes and make sweet love to me."


	2. Sweet Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at smut. I am sorry. Also, kind of lost interest with this so this shall be the only extra chapter. And sorry that this is not a POV chapter.

John nervously stripped himself, all the while Sherlock was sighing with impatience.

When the blonde had fully removed all of his clothing, Sherlock pulled him down onto the bed. Sherlock held John by the waist and planted gentle kisses on his neck, causing gentle moans to escape the shorter man's mouth. "Sherlock, why are you doing this?" John managed to whisper between groaning and panting at the sensual neck play he was experiencing. All the older man replied with was "Because I love you, John. Honestly, how could you not have picked up on that?"

With the sudden realisation of everything, the doctor found the urge to attend to certain appendages the detective had that needed some attention. He wrapped his strong but careful hands around Sherlock's penis and began to gently push and pull. Sherlock's eyes closed and his head fell back, showing off his long, slender neck. John playfully licked and nibbled at the smooth skin presented before him as the speed of his hand increased. In his hand, John could feel the throb of Sherlock's member and the slight thrusting that Sherlock had started. Sherlock mumbled something incoherent and then gasped as he reached his climax.

His cheeks glowed a ruby red and he tried to avoid eye contact with John. "I'm really sorry John," Sherlock said in his deep voice, "I don't usually... This doesn't really... Fuck. Ummm... Look, I usually last longer. I don't know what happened."

The doctor smiled and placed as small kiss on the brunette's tender lips. "That's okay. We'll just have to do it again later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, I felt wrong writing this... Hence why it's so short. I think I shall be steering clear of writing about sex and things of the like. Sorry.


End file.
